Our Song
by HermioneRose
Summary: Everything comes crashing down when Mark Chan comes to visit Haylie, and tries to rekindle the short romance they had. So, what happens to Ryan when he wants to step in? Rylie.
1. Random Words

**Author's Note: Here's chapter one of Our Song! Enjoy, and sometime I should get up my Troyella fanfic, which I'm really excited about doing! **

**Chapter One: Random Words**

"_Random_." Haylie Anderson said, and Chad Danforth looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"_Random_. Like what you are." Taylor McKessie, who was sitting beside him, and Chad playfully pushed her with a smile on his face.

Haylie was holding a studying party at her house, and they were looking up words for a english vocabulary test.

"Well, we all know the word weird...it's just another word for weird." Ryan Evans prompted, who was sitting beside Haylie on the floor, with an arm wrapped another her shoulders.

"So, your saying I'm weird?" Chad asked, and everyone laughed while Ryan shook his head.

"No, I'm saying--"

"Skip to another word, Haylie, before a fight breaks out." Sharpay Evans explained, who was sitting on the couch with her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor. Sharpay was the twin sister of Ryan, and was a former ice princess of East High. She was still considered mean, but not as often.

"Okay...um..._romantic_." Haylie said, and all the girls laughed.

"Hey..doesn't that mean being sweet?" Jason Cross asked, as Kelsi Nielsen grinned.

"Um..no. It also means a hero. Remember Last Mohicans? Hawkeye was considered a romantic hero in that time period." Haylie stated, and everyone looked at her.

"You pay too much attention in english, Haylie." Troy Bolton said.

"Well, someone has too." Haylie replied, and everyone laughed while Troy blushed.

"Choose another word." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Okay...how about: _irk_." Haylie suggested.

"Does that also mean annoying?" Chad asked.

"Yeah..wait...how did you know that?" Zeke asked.

"I was reading Lilly a Garfield book, and it had that word it in, so I assumed it ment annoying." Chad stated.

"Yeah, Chad's right. It does mean annoying." Haylie explained.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Taylor said, and Chad looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, usually you'd never get interested into anything that relates to school. All you do all day is make fun of the teachers." Taylor reported.

"I do not! Remember our creavite writing project?" Chad asked.

"Yes, but you wanted to make a book about how annoying Ms. Zismar was!"

"She irkes me!" Chad stated, and everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, everyone started to get their coats, and say good-bye.

Ryan was the only person ledt, while sitting on the floor, and she smiled down at him as she settled down.

"So, how do you think everyone is going to do?" she asked.

"I think they got the hang of it...you sure do." Ryan commented as Haylie placed her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do! If you didn't notice, I was the one with the dictionary and a notebook lying in my lap!" Haylie responded, and Ryan laughed.

"I did notice." Ryan stated, placing on his hat, and gave Haylie one final kiss before standing up, and smiled down at her.

"Well, then I'm glad you didn't cheat." Haylie explained.

"Or fought with Chad...that should have been interesting." Ryan stated as Haylie grinned.

"Yeah, it would have been...but, I don't think Taylor would have liked it though. Not after what happened with Dimtiri and all."

Ryan nodded as he got his coat from the coat closet.

"I was joking, but I see what you mean. No way is that ever happening again." Ryan said.

Haylie nodded as she got up to join Ryan to the front door, thinking that was worst drama everyone had ever been sucked into.


	2. School Spirit

**Author's Note: While watching Cory In The House's Lip Service, I got an idea that the Wildcats should have a fundraiser at their school. It'd be a cute idea for the guys to do a kissing booth, and I was going to do a kissing booth in my Troyella fanfic (now entitled First Crush), but I thought Rylie fit the bill too..enjoy, though!**

**Chapter Two: School Spirit**

To raise money, East High does a fundraiser to raise money, and what better way to raise money than a carvinal?

And since when the Wildcats were freshmen, they always did a kissing booth, along with Ryan, who seemed to have been kissed more than he count, next to Troy, the golden boy.

But, since they have girlfriends, Ryan was wondering if they should ditch the kissing booth idea, but Chad wasn't not agreeing with him.

"Evans, we've been doing this kissing booth since freshman year! It's a tradition!" he replied.

"Well, maybe it's time to nix the kissing booth. I mean...we have girlfriends. I think it's wrong to kiss other girls when they aren't around." Ryan explained.

"Dude, the booth is for charity! I don't think we'd be doing any wrong." Chad stated.

The carvinal was the only thing Chad believed in doing for the school, and not that didn't count Flower Day, and for once, Ryan was relieved.

"So? I think it is." Ryan said, and Troy shook his head.

"Guys, it's charity, like what Chad said. The girls would understand." he replied as he handed Chad a piece of wood, and started to get working.

"Hey! What are you up too?"

Ryan looked up to see Haylie standing there with a smile on her face.

"Working on a kissing booth." Ryan explained, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"A kissing booth?" she asked.

"Yeah. Me and the guys have done it since freshman year." Ryan said, and Chad came up to them.

"And it's for charity. So don't get any ideas." he replied, and Haylie laughed.

"I won't...but, it's a good idea, though." Haylie said.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"I'm helping Gabriella with the ring toss." Haylie replied, pointing to a booth where the girls were at, and Ryan was even surprised that Sharpay was working with a hammer!

"Well, that's nice..." Ryan trailed off, and realized something:

Like Flower Day, this was probably Haylie's first East High carvinal, and he smiled.

"I take it this is probably your first Wildcat carvinal, right?" he asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah..you guys did this carvinal before I came here last year. Atleast, that's what Gabriella told me." Haylie said.

Ryan smiled, and stood up so he was looking at her dead on.

"The carvinal is kind of cool, I guess. Alot of people come, and dontations are alwaus high, so--"

"Evans, stop chatting with Haylie and get back to work!" Chad called, and Haylie grinned while Ryan blushed.

"Yeah. I have to get back to our booth as well...I hope the kissing booth gets alot of money."

Ryan smirked.

"It always does, don't worry. And you don't have to pay. Your kiss can be for free."

Haylie laughed, and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"They always are. That's why I like them so much."

"So...you don't want to pay to kiss me?" Ryan asked jokely, and Haylie shook her head before going back to her friends.

"We really need to do something about you and Haylie, dude. If you keep that up, we won't get this done by Saturday!" Chad explained, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

For a guy who didn't really believe in school funcutions, he was sure a bossy guy.


	3. Crash Landing

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Crash Landing**

Because Ryan got her so interested in this carvinal, Haylie decided to ask Gabriella about it.

"The school, from what everyone told me last year, does fundraisers for different things: such as getting new computers, more field trips, you know...just really basic stuff. ANd every year, East High has been holding this carvinal, and nothing changes."

"You mean, such as a certain kissing booth?" Haylie asked, and Gabriella laughed.

"Yes. Definately the kissing booth. I got my first kiss from Troy that one time..."

"Wait..I thought you said that your first kiss was last summer?"

"No. My first kiss was with Troy at the kissing booth. I paid, and we kissed."

"That doesn't sound very romantic to me, Gabby." Haylie explained, and Gabriella shook her head.

"It didn't need to be romantic, it was my first ever kiss."

"Well, mine certainly wasn't with Mark, and with all those people watching. Mine with Ryan."

"In the auditorium--"

"How did you know that?" Haylie asked, cutting her off, and Gabriella laughed.

"You told me, remember? You were jumping up and down, saying, 'I kissed Ryan Evans! I kissed Ryan Evans!'"

Haylie rolled her eyes, and said, "It was just a little kiss. Besides, we were both nervous."

"And you were the first girl he ever kissed." Gabriella pointed out as they made it to homeroom.

Taylor looked up from her book when they sat down.

"Who kissed who?" she asked.

"Haylie kissed Ryan last year. Remember?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! You jumped so high that day, we could have placed you with the cheerleaders." Taylor joked.

"Guys, stop it--" Haylie objected, but she stopped when she saw someone vaguely familar talking to Ms. Darbus.

The guy she was looking at had blonde hair that had bits of brown highlights in it, and the hairstyle he was swept to one side. And even if you couldn't see them, his eyes were a light blue, probably the same color eyes as Ryan. He was also slightly taller than her, and when he smiled: he made the girls melt.

This happened to be Mark Chan.

"Who's _that_?" Sharpay asked, who joined the small group of open-mouthed girls.

"Shh! He'll hear you!" Haylie said, but it was too late.

"Haylie Anderson? Wow, how long has it been?"

Haylie looke up to see Mark smiling down at her, and she gave him a weak smile back.

"Hey, Mark."

Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay were still looking at him, and Mark was aware of this too.

"Are these the girls you pal around with everyday? Cool." he replied, and Haylie.

"I also hang around with their boyfriends." Haylie stated, pointing to the nearby window, where the guys were.

"Well, that's super then. I can't believe you made friends already...and I bet you have a boyfriend as well, too. Right?" Mark asked.

"Uh--"

"Yes, she does." Haylie felt Ryan place a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Ryan glancing at him.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you..."

"Ryan Evans." Ryan stated, Haylie noticed the protectivness in his tone of voice he spoke.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryan. I'm Mark Chan." Mark said, extanding his hand, but Ryan only looked at it, but finally shook it.

"Yeah. The same with you." he explained, and Mark smiled.

"Well, I should head to my seat. I'll see you gyts later."

When he was gone, Ryan sat down near Haylie, and looked at her.

"Is that the same guy who treated you differently?" he asked.

"No! Of course not! That was the girls' doing." Haylie responded.

"Haylie, he's the same guy who broke up with you because he was involved in some prank. He didn't even try to defend you at all!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Maybe not, but I think he changed." Haylie said as she looked over at Mark's seat.

"When someone who used to like you changes, it's never good." Ryan pointed out, and Haylie shook her head.

"That happened with Demtiri and Connor, Ryan. This won't happen with Mark."

"But--"

Haylie didn't get to hear his sentance because Ms. Darbus drowned him out.


	4. The World Has Stopped

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: The World Has Stopped**

Ryan didn't even get why Haylie thought Mark had changed.

He obviously hadn't.

"You don't even know the dude. How do you know if he's bad or not?" Chad asked as Ryan sat in the beachers to watch the Wildcats practice.

"Because I know so. I knew the minute he talked to Haylie." Ryan explained, and Chad turned to Troy, who could easily talk some sense in to Ryan: if there was any.

"Ryan, what Chad is trying to say is maybe you should try and talk to Mark before you go talking about him." Troy responded.

"I don't think I want too. I made up my mind already, and that is that he is no more than a lying, cheating--"

"Drama geek?" Chad asked helpfully, and Ryan looked at the curly-haired jock.

"No...that wasn't the word I was looking for." Ryan stated.

"Well, it should be. But, it's not that your not a lying, cheating drama geek, Evans. Your the total opposite of that!" Chad explained.

"Thanks, Chad." Ryan mumbled, and Chad gave him a half-smile.

"Don't mention it, Evans."

Troy tried again with reasoning with Ryan.

"Ryan--"

"Troy, I made up my mind. He's the guy who ruined Haylie's life." Ryan said.

"He didn't excately ruin her life, Ryan. He just..." Troy said, trailing off, searching for his next word, but Ryan beat him to it.

"He never defended her when the curtain came up, Troy! How is that for a boyfriend of only two minutes?" Ryan asked.

Troy and Chad looked at each other before looking back at Ryan.

"Man, that was ages ago!" Chad told him, and Ryan shook his head.

"It isn't. Well, not for her."

"Don't you mean, you?" Chad asked.

"Okay, fine. Me, I guess."

Troy shook his head at him, and he frowned.

"It's okay to be protective, Ryan, but wanting to punch someone..."

"I never said I did!" Ryan explained.

"It looks like it, Evans."

Ryan looked down to see his hands turning into fists, and he sighed. Maybe he _was_ abit proective when it came Haylie and her safety, but after what happened with Connor...

He heard snapping of two fingers and he looked at Troy, who was wearing a mask of concern on his face.

"Don't think about any radical, okay, Ryan? Only if it's get bad."

And Troy was the one to talk. He never been in a fight before!

Not that Ryan wanted to be in a fight, of course. He knew what fighting did to people: look at Chad and Demtiri.

Okay, well, he atleast got Taylor.

Ryan wasn't the fighting type of guy, neither.

But, only if it was Haylie.

Yes, that's when he would be willing to fight.

This is sounding like a bad soap opera, like the ones Sharpay and Mrs. Evans used to watch, but don't anymore.

"Okay, Troy. I won't." Ryan said, and the Wildcats smiled, going back to their game.


	5. Clone Alert

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Clone Alert**

"Just what do you see in Ryan?" Mark asked as he and Haylie walked to drama class, which got changed to a study hall instead because Ms. Darbus had a conference.

"Everything about him, I guess: he's smart, funny, romantic, sweet, nice--"

"Haylie, don't give me that. Pretty soon your going to tell me he dresses nice."

Haylie frowned at him, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He is all those things, Mark. And why do you care? You weren't all those things to begin with, anyways."

Mark smirked, and looked at her.

"I believe I was. Remember?"

Haylie felt a faint blush dawn to her cheeks, and walked a few feet away from him, and Mark caught up with her.

"I'm just saying he looks abit cocky." Mark tried again, and Haylie turned around.

"He isn't cocky. The only person who is cocky is you!" Haylie stated, and Mark widen his eyes, still walked beside her.

"The guy walks in his sister's shadow, Haylie!"

"No, he doesn't anymore. You got your facts wrong." Haylie said.

If he was trying to get Haylie to go against Ryan, he'd have to try harder than this.

They finally reached the study hall wing, and Haylie opened the door to Ms. Quest's room (she was also a science teacher) and walked inside, Mark following behind her.

"Are you sure he doesn't do it secretly--"

Ms. Quest looked up from her desk, and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all, Ms. Quest." Haylie exclaimed, glaring at Mark and headed towards her usual table, where Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi were sitting at.

Gabriella was the first to notice Haylie, and she frowned.

"Is everything alright with you and Mark?"

Haylie looked at her before getting out her homework.

"If you mean that he's trying to make me go against Ryan, then yes: everything's fine!"

That's when Sharpay came strolling to their table, and looked at Haylie.

"Mark's jealous because your with my brother. Of course, how could he not? You guys are like Gabriella and Troy." Sharpay explained, looking at Gabriella, and then back at Haylie.

"If your saying that this is going be like the time that Connor came--"

"No. Except I think Mark is abit different than Connor. Mark actually could fit in if he wasn't out to get my brother." Sharpay pointed out.

"I don't think Mark is jealous of Ryan." Haylie said, bringing her science book to the table.

Sharpay held a surprised look on her face.

"Haylie, you know as well as I do that any guy would kill Ryan to be in his position. Your almost the perfect girlfriend to some guys. Even _Troy _had a secret crush on you." Sharpay stated, and Haylie looked at her textbook, thinking that Sharpay was right.

It did seem right: alot of guys would ask her why she was going out with Ryan, when she could be going out with them, and that was what Mark was doing, but asking in his own way.

But, above else, why she went out with Ryan was because he was truely different from any guy she had dated, even the madman Connor, and Mark would just have to accept that.

"I know. But, he will not get to me." Haylie told the blonde simply, and Sharpay shook his head.

"I've seen guys like these, Haylie. Actually, I can name one. Remember when Demtiri came, and almost killed Chad? If you don't do something soon, Ryan's going to end up like that."

With those said, Sharpay walked away, and went over to sit by Ryan, was silently reading an english book.

"Don't listen to her, Haylie. I'm sure Mark isn't like at all." Gabriella ressured her, but Haylie wasn't so sure:

What if Sharpay was right?


	6. Guys And Drama

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Guys And Drama**

"Evans, watch where you are going!"

For his attempt at keeping an close eye on Haylie and Mark, Ryan almost wacked Chad in the head with the piece of wood he was carrying, and the poor jock ducked.

"Sorry, Chad." Ryan said, distracted.

"Evans, pretty soon I'm going to end up in the hospital!" Chad exclaimed, and he shook his head.

It was almost Saturday, and with the interfernce of Mark, things were not going so well with the kissing booth.

"I said I was sorry." Ryan stated.

"What has gotten into you?" Chad asked, and Ryan pointed out to the scene that was unfolding.

"All I see is Haylie and Mark." Chad explained, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Dude, he hasn't done anything to her. Quit worrying." Chad replied, before going back to work.

Ryan still had his eye on the pair, and when Haylie went to go talk to some of her friends, Ryan went over to Mark.

"Hey." Ryan commented, and Mark looked up.

"Hey." Mark replied, and they stood there, looking at each other for a few minutes, until Mark broke the ice.

"You don't deserve Haylie."

Ryan looked shocked, because he hadn't heard that sentnace since Connor's arrival.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You don't deserve Haylie. She's too good to be seen with you." Mark reported.

Wait, they were from the same club!

Shouldn't they have some common ground?

"If you didn't know, Haylie likes to be seen with me. And she's my _girlfriend, _too."

"She'll fall in love me, I'm sure of it. She just needs some time." Mark commented.

"Haylie wouldn't fall--"

"Hey, guys! What are you talking about?"

Ryan and Mark stopped talking when they realized that Haylie asked them a question.

"Nothing...we were just talking. Random guy stuff." Ryan replied, and Haylie nodded.

"Okay...I could live with that." Haylie said, before kissing Ryan on the cheek, and heading back to the Ring Toss booth.

Mark gave Ryan one more glare before joining her.

Can you say madman?


	7. Haylie In Hot Water

**Author's Note: If you don't like a fight scene, skip this chapter. I really mean it. Well, it's not anything bad, I just don't want anyone feeling scared or anything...but, I think we can all handle it! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Seven: Haylie In Hot Water**

Today, Haylie actually got to spend some with Ryan (much to her delight), because she rarely got to spend anytime with him since Mark came.

"So, I see your booth's coming along." Haylie explained, taking hold of Ryan's hand, and she smiled at him.

"Yeah...through all the distractions...Chad's actually wants to quit, but Troy won't let him."

Haylie laughed, and gave him a quick kiss the lips before walking again.

"Do you know how many girls are going to be lined up just to kiss you guys?" Haylie asked, and Ryan grinned.

"About a million or so...I can't remember the number of girls I kissed last year...I must have tied with Troy."

Haylie grinned, and frowned when they turned around the corner, and saw Mark, frowning at them.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, looking at her.

"I'm talking to Ryan...can't I do that?" Haylie asked.

"No. You can't." Mark said, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me. Get away from him." Mark said, roughly tugging at Haylie's free arm, and almost making her fall to the ground.

"Hey! Stop that! You might hurt her!" Ryan yelped, but Mark stopped him from going near her.

"If you come any closer, I will hurt her. And you. Understand?" Mark asked, and Haylie widen her eyes.

She watched as Ryan's face turned from alarm to anger.

"You can't hurt her, not when I'm around." Ryan said.

"So what are you going to do if I did? Tattletale on me? That's so childish."

"No, I'm not. All I'm asking is you let go of Haylie...that's all I'm--"

Haylie screamed when Mark punched Ryan in the face, and he crumbled to the floor.

Mark sneered as Ryan got up, and Haylie covered her mouth with her hand when she saw a black eye forming around his right eye.

"Your such a wuss. You can't even fight for your own girlfriend. Weak." Mark taunted, and Haylie almost wanted to cry.

"I'm not a wuss. You are." Ryan explained, and Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because if you'd be able to fit in, but instead, you choose to fight with me." Ryan replied, and Mark growled.

"Your just saying that!"

"But, it's true." Ryan responded.

Mark looked at Ryan once more, and let go of Haylie before fleeing down the hall.

Haylie felt her knees buckle, and she collasped to the floor, crying, and Ryan went over to her side.

"I'm sorry...if this happen, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Ryan smiled, and bent down to her height.

"I'm okay, really. I would stand up for you, Haylie. You know that." Ryan said, and Haylie gave him a hug, while crying softly on his shoulder.

This is what a true boyfriend did.

Fight for your rights.


	8. Just So You Know

**Author's Note: Very short, and cute. Enjoy chapter eight! The last chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Chapter Eight: Just So You Know**

After some talking to from the principal, Ryan was sent to class, with everyone asking how he had gotten that black eye.

Ryan didn't want to talk about it, and neither did Haylie, because he knew she felt like this was all her fault.

The Wildcats were the first to know about the black eye, and they basically want to beat Mark up, but Ryan told them no.

"Dude, he gave you a black eye, and he almost hurt Haylie! You should atleast tell someone what he did!" Chad stated, and Ryan looked at them.

"Somehow, the principal knew about the fight, and they are taking Mark out of East High. That's all they can do." Ryan reported.

"They should do something else besides that! A restraining order...something." Chad said, and Ryan shook his head.

"They are transfering him back to Xavier. That's all what they can do." he said, and Ryan went into the classroom.

He knew Chad was right: they should do something else besides tranfsering Mark back to Xavier, but was only left to just pray that he didn't try and break into the school.

After school, Haylie was nowhere to be found, so he called her house, and Mrs. Anderson anwsered.

"Oh, hello, Ryan. Are you looking for Haylie?"

"Yes...is she there?" Ryan asked.

"She is, but...she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. I'm sorry." Mra. Anderson said.

"Well...tell her if she wants, she can call me." Ryan instructed, and clamped his cellphone shut, heading towards the auditorium to meet Sharpay.

While Ryan was waiting for Sharpay to get her stuff from the backroom, Haylie called.

"Hey...your mom told me you didn't want to talk to anyone." Ryan told her.

"Yeah, but she told me you called, and I had to take it." Haylie explained, and Ryan felt some teasing in her voice, and he was slightly relieved that she was talking atleast to him.

"Well, that's good. You know, when you were with Mark, I was afraid you were going to get hurt..."

"But, you got hurt!" Haylie stated.

"So, I'd hate to see you with a black eye! That's why I stood up for you." Ryan said.

"You didn't need too!"

That's when he heard Haylie burst into tears, and Ryan sighed.

"Why shouldn't I have not stood up to him?" he asked gently.

"Because you'd end up like Chad...that's what Sharpay said.." Haylie replied.

Oh, yeah.

The ever famous fight between Chad and Demtiri, when Chad came out, looking like a wounded solider.

"But, I'm okay! I only gotten a black eye. It would have been worse if he did anything else."

"I know, and I'm really sorry...he should have never came...he should have never liked me."

"Haylie, don't say that! Alot of guys like you, but for different reasons."

"Your the only guy I like, Ryan. Noone could change that."

Ryan smiled, and asked, "Are you still coming to the carvinal tomorrow? You know, you can get your free kiss."

Haylie laughed, and said, "I might. You'd never know."

That's when Sharpay came out from behind the curtain, and glanced at him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Listen, I just want you to know that whatever happens, I will always protect you...you need to understand that."

"I do."

"Good. I love you, Haylie."

"I love you, too, Ryan."

As Sharpay and Ryan made their exit, Ryan wondered if this string of drama is ever going to end.


	9. Our Song Is Playing

**Author's Note: At the end of this chapter, is a little something from Taylor Swift's "Our Song", and I thought it went perfectly. Enjoy this last chapter!**

**Chapter Nine: Our Song Is Playing**

"Haylie, you have to come to the carvinal! It'll be fun!" Gabriella said over the phone.

She told Ryan that she might be there.

"I might come later..."

"Haylie, everyone knows about the fight, but they don't care anymore. It's over and done with." Gabriella explained.

So, what about the girl who started this whole thing?

She would likely never forget it!

"I said I'd come later."

"Everyone needs to be there, and that includes you. Your a Wildcat."

Weren't wildcats suppose to be brave, and not let their friends get hurt because a madman tried to kill them?

"What if I don't feel like one at the moment?" Haylie asked, and she heard Gabriella laugh.

"Well...then you don't belong at East High. I'm kidding..you _are_ one, Haylie. You've been through alot of things that none of us have." Gabriella explained.

Yes, but she hadn't been in a musical, and almost screwed up the entire clique system, now did she?

"But, I need to go to the school to get set up...I hope I see you there!"

Haylie sighed as she clamped her cellphone shut, and that's when her mom came in, wearing a small smile.

"Aren't you going to the carvinal? Alot of your friends are going to be there." Mrs. Anderson commented, but her daughter just looked at her.

Mrs. Anderson sat next to Haylie on the bed, and she said, "I know a certain blonde-haired boy's going to be looking for you, Haylie. He told me everything, and he wants you to come to the carvinal, and have some fun."

Finally, with a few minutes of being silent, Haylie spoke.

"If Mark didn't come, Ryan wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"He was just trying to protect you, Haylie. Ryan's willing to pretty much do anything to make sure you are safe. I never had a boyfriend like that, and it's time you see that." Mrs. Anderson told her, and Haylie sat up little abit straighter.

"I guess your right, mom." Haylie explained, and Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"Good. Well, go to the carvinal, and have some fun. And that's an order, too."

Haylie laughed, and gave her mother a mock salute.

"Yes, mom!"

After minutes of driving, Haylie was in the East High courtyard, looking at the colorful booths, listening the music, and people talking.

"Haylie! You made it!"

Haylie looked in the direction of the kissing booth, where Ryan was leaning against it.

"I did...my mom talked to me into going." Haylie explained.

"Well, my shift is almost over...maybe we can walk around?"

"Are you sure? I heard some freshmen girls didn't have their chance yet."

"No...your the only girl I want to kiss right now. Just wait right there."

Haylie waited until Ryan made sure Troy was there, and he walked around the booth to meet her.

"So...how did your mother convince you?" Ryan asked.

"She told me you called her, and told her everything." Haylie said, and Ryan grinned.

"Well, if you were unsure, then I guess your mother would talk to you, because we all wanted to you to come."

"I thought you guys would all hate me, so that's why I didn't want to talk to anyone."

They stopped walking, and Ryan looked at her with an serious expression on his face.

"You as will as I do that we would find a way to get you to talk to us, Haylie. And we'd never hate you."

"Well, that's what I thought. Especially you." Haylie replied, getting a good look at his profile.

The black eye was almost gone, but she could still see the black and blue ring that was often called a "shiner" to some people.

"Haylie Anderson, I'd never hate you! Your one of the sweetest--"

Haylie placed her finger up to her lips, and Ryan stopped talking.

"What?" he asked.

"Listen...they are playing Our Song." Haylie said, and Ryan listened, and frowned.

"But...I thought we had one already."

"No, silly! Our Song by Taylor Swift." she said, and Ryan shook his head.

"Oh...that song." Ryan commented, and Haylie laughed, giving him a hug while Ryan smiled, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was good as our song..._


End file.
